Lorillian
The Lorillians were a humanoid species native to Lorillia in the Beta Quadrant. By 2381, they had been members of the United Federation of Planets. ( |Lost Souls}}) Young Lorillians breathed methyl oxide for the first few years of their life, and had to be "weaned" onto oxygen. ( ) Biology Lorillians were distinguishable from Humans by a vertical cleft between their brows, subtle nuances in body languages and scent. ( ) Lorillian children were weaned off methyl oxide by steadily removing and reattaching a breathing mask in a class M environment, at the approximate age of four. ( ) Lorillians were also able to breathe methylacetylene in the absence of oxygen. ( ) Society Lorillians lived in families. Freighter crews were members of a family, similar to Human space boomers. Lorillian families included parents, children and cousins. A mother regarded the father of her child as "breeding partner." The Klingons considered the Lorillians a "weakling race" and regarded them as former jeghpu'wI' of the Vulcans. ( ) Technology In the mid-22nd century, the Lorillians operated freighters armed with low-yield particle cannons. ( ) They did not have transporter technology, which was an incentive for joining the Federation. ( ) History In the mid-22nd century, the Lorillians were an independent species conducting trade in the Kandari sector. They had been inside the Vulcan sphere of influence until the founding of the Federation. The Klingon Empire considered them former jeghpu'wI', or clients, of the Confederacy of Vulcan. ( , ) In April 2151, first contact between Lorillians and Humans occurred when Earth starship ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) visited Rigel X. Commander Charles Tucker III encountered a Lorillian mother weaning her four year old son off methyl oxide. ( ) On November 1st, 2162, Federation President Thomas Vanderbilt was concerned how the Lorillians, Denobulans and Arkenites would take that Federation transporter technology was unsafe for long term usage. Vanderbilt had hoped to advertise the technology to entice the Lorillians to join the young Federation. ( ) On October 19th, 2163, the Klingon privateer Sud Qav raided a Lorillian freighter in the Kandari sector. When Starfleet vessel arrived at the scene to lend aid, the Klingons had already left. Fortunately, the Pioneer was able to save four survivors. At this time, the Lorillians were trading and talking with the Federation but not formally aligned. By February 19th, 2164, the Lorillians and the Axanar were pressuring the Rigelian Trade Commission to enact security and anti-piracy laws, or even to join the Federation to gain Starfleet protection in the Kandari sector. ( ) The Lorillians were a species the Klingon Empire dealt with, through Ambassador Kage, at some point prior to 2311. ( ) During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Lorillia was one of many worlds devastated by the Borg Collective in an attempt to exterminate the Federation. ( |Lost Souls}}) There was at least one Lorillian child who lived aboard the . ( ) External link * Category:Lorillians category:races and cultures category:beta Quadrant races and cultures category:federation races and cultures category:humanoid species